


Only Mine Till Midnight

by LSUsweetie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fred Weasley Lives, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie
Summary: Fred asks Hermione to attend a New Year's Eve party as his date and pretend to be his girlfriend.  How will she manage to make it through the evening when she wishes that the fake relationship would be real?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 78
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a four-part New Year's Eve story. Updates will be daily. Thanks for reading. If you enjoy my story, please leave a review. 
> 
> Thanks to RooOJoy for being an amazing alpha/beta! I'm grateful for the time you took to help polish this fic for me. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> As always, nothing recognizable belongs to me.

Chapter One

  
  


Glancing around her kitchen at the sticky purple goo covering every surface, and the still smoking pan that sat in her sink filling the room with the harsh, acrid scent of burned food, Hermione didn’t know if she should laugh or cry. Sinking into a chair at her kitchen table, she lowered her head to her hands, closing her eyes.

Just then, she heard her Floo roar to life in the next room. Raising her head slightly, she groaned, “What now?” before letting her head fall back onto her arms.

What else could possibly go wrong today? She’d had a completely miserable day at work. Arriving home late and starving, but needing to make a simple potion before the next day, she’d attempted to prepare dinner while brewing the potion. Unfortunately, she’d gotten distracted and completely forgotten about the pan of soup she’d set to simmer on her cooker. When the soup had started to emit the horrible smelling, black smoke, she’d hurried to place it in the sink, running water over the top. In the few seconds that took, the potion over-brewed and exploded, raining that purple goo over every surface.

Now, she apparently had a bloody guest, what awful timing. She couldn’t bring herself to go and see who it was. She wasn’t in the mood. Not many people had direct access to her Floo anyway. Hoping they wouldn’t see her and just turn and leave, she groaned when a cheerful voice called, “Oh, mi-oh my-oh, where are you my sweet?” and she wanted to cry. The one wizard that she wanted to notice her as a woman and not some surrogate little sister was here to witness her at her absolute worst. 

Weakly, she called out, “I’m in here, Fred.”

Entering her kitchen, he froze, staring open-mouthed at the mess surrounding them. He was silent for only a moment before breaking into raucous laughter. 

“Go ahead and laugh,” she snapped, horrified at the tears pricking her eyes. Mentally ordering herself to not cry, she continued, “I’ve had an absolute rubbish day. It couldn’t possibly make it worse.” Then, unable to hold back any longer, she burst into tears.

Mortified, she turned to run from the room only to be stopped by Fred who pulled her into his arms murmuring, “Hey, none of that. I’m sorry you’ve had a rough day. This is nothing. I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing because this is something I would expect from George or I, but never from you.” 

Pulling back slightly, he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. Meeting his eyes, her tummy fluttered pleasantly. Being held in his arms made everything she’d gone through during her day fade away immediately. 

Fred smiled softly down at her, murmuring, “That’s better. Now, this is nothing we can’t fix. You go and have a nice, relaxing bath and I’ll put all of this to rights.”

“I can’t leave you to clean up my mess.” Hermione refused stubbornly, though she was inwardly thrilled by his sweet gesture. 

“Sure you can. This is nothing,” he insisted, gesturing around the room, quirking his eyebrow at her, he added, “Weasley twin, remember,” pointing to himself. Chuckling, he went on, “Trust me, after all of our failed experiments, I’ve perfected cleaning spells. I’ll have this sparkling in a jiff.”

Fred released her, then pressing a hand to her back, guided her towards the bedroom where her ensuite was located. 

Deciding to compromise, Hermione reasoned that she would get cleaned up but instead of having a long soak, she would take a quick shower. She really did need to get the sticky mess out of her hair before it was completely dry. 

In the safety and warmth of her shower, she allowed herself to think about Fred. Briefly, she wondered what had brought him by in the first place. Pushing that thought aside, she considered her very complicated feelings for him. She knew that at best he considered her a friend and at worst, a second little sister. She’d seen the kinds of women he dated and there was no way she could possibly ever measure up to them.

Sighing, she forced herself to stop that train of thought and stepped from the shower. After quickly drying and dressing in comfy lounge clothing, she returned to the kitchen, calling for Fred.

Finding her kitchen sparkling clean but empty, she was disappointed that he hadn’t stuck around but thankful that he’d cleaned up the awful mess. Deciding that she may as well figure out something to eat for dinner, she turned to rummage in the fridge and spotted the note…

_ Mi, _

_ In case you’re done before I get back, I wanted to let you know that I popped out to grab some takeaway. I’ll be back in a few. _

_ Fred xx _

As soon as she’d finished reading, she heard the Floo again. Walking into the sitting room she saw Fred stepping out of her grate.

Holding out an armful of bags, he said, “I know that Chinese is your favorite. Hopefully, this is just the thing to make a bad day better,” with a smile, he continued, “I also noticed that you needed to make a grocery run so I stopped in at a bakery and grabbed some muffins for you to have for breakfast. It’s the most important meal, you know.”

Heart leaping at the absolute thoughtfulness of this wonderful man, she thought to herself that he’d already made her day better just by being her. Rising up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you, really. I can’t say how much I appreciate everything. You didn’t have to clean up my mess, or bring me dinner, or make sure that I had breakfast, but you did all of that, and I can’t express how much it means to me, she finished, voice wavering slightly with emotion.”

Fred only smiled. “It was honestly no problem. Now,” he said, gesturing with the bags, “Let’s eat. I’m famished.”

Over dinner, Fred listened as she vented about her day. By the time they were both full, she was surprised to find that she felt much better. Flashing him a smile, she looked across the table and said, “I’m so glad you came by. You’ve truly made everything better.” Pausing, she asked, “What did bring you by? I’m sorry, I’ve been so caught up in my mess that I didn’t think to ask. I can’t believe that I could be so selfish.”

Scoffing he responded, “You couldn’t be selfish if you tried. I do have a teeny, tiny favour to ask, but it’s not for tonight, so there’s no rush.”

“What do you need? After tonight, you can have anything… well, anything within reason of course,” she revised hastily, remembering who she was talking to. Knowing that there wasn’t much that she wouldn’t do for him.

Studying Fred, she realized that he looked a little nervous. That wasn’t like him. She hoped that she wouldn’t have to say no to whatever he was asking.

“So, as you know, Friday is New Year’s Eve.” Pausing, he waited until she nodded, then continued, “Angelina and her flatmates got the idea from a group of Muggles that they overheard to have something called a Millenium party. Apparently, the Muggles are making a huge deal about the dawning of a new Millenium.”

Hermione nodded again, not sure where this was going and what he could possibly need from her.

Sighing, he continued, “Angie lives with Katie and Alicia and ever since Angie and George have gotten serious, and Katie and Oliver got engaged, Alicia has been after me. I made the mistake of agreeing to accompany her out one night when the others were all going and since then, she’s on about how we’re  _ destined to be together _ , or some shite like that. Honestly, it’s getting to be bloody annoying.” 

At this, Hermione interjected, “Alicia is quite beautiful. Is there a reason that you aren’t interested?”

“She is nice to look at,” Fred acknowledged, “but I’m not interested in her in that way. Unfortunately, she can’t seem to take no for an answer.”

“Fred, I’m quite certain that there are many witches that would love to be your date to that party. I don’t understand what the problem is.”

“The problem is that I don’t want to give anyone the wrong idea. You see, there is someone that I’m interested in, but she doesn’t see me as date material.” Unaware that Hermione’s stomach dropped and heart sank at this admission, he continued, “Until I can convince this special witch that she should give me a chance, I don’t want to go out with anyone else. Unfortunately, I’ve gone and put my foot in it. Not only did I tell Alicia that I was bringing a date to the party, I told her that I was in a serious relationship with the witch of my dreams, and I would be bringing that witch, my girlfriend, along.”

“I’m still not understanding how I can help.”

“Well… The thing is… I was hoping that you would agree to accompany me to the party, andpretendtobemygirlfriend.”

“What was that last part?”

“Pretend to be my girlfriend, tell everyone that we’ve been dating secretly for months. Would you, Hermione? Please? I can’t show up there alone, I just can’t.”

Hermione could only stare, finding her voice, she said, “Yeah, that’s believable. You have gorgeous women like Alicia interested in you, but you would choose me over them. Somehow, I don’t think anyone’s going to believe that for a second.”

Incredulous, Fred asked, “Why on earth wouldn’t they believe it. You’re more beautiful than any of them. Please don’t put yourself down like that. Besides that, it will be believable because, other than my family, you know me best and I already spend loads of time with you.”

Brushing off his comments about her appearance, knowing that he was trying to convince her to help him out, she considered the rest of it. They really did spend a lot of time together, and she did know all of the little details that a girlfriend would need to know. She’d started their friendship by going to the hospital every day while he was in a coma after being nearly crushed by a wall during the Battle at Hogwarts, and reading to him from Muggle books that she thought he’d enjoy. By the time he awoke, she’d made it through  _ Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan _ , and had gotten halfway through  _ The Hobbit.  _ For reasons she couldn’t explain, she hadn’t wanted anyone to know about her visits. Going late in the evening or early in the morning so she would avoid the Weasleys and the multitude of friends who frequented Fred’s bedside, she was finally found out by George who came one day while she was reading. When she’d finished the passage and marked the spot, he’d asked quietly from the doorway, “Visit often, Granger?” Nearly jumping from her seat, she’d turned and met his knowing gaze. 

When Fred finally woke, he’d informed her that he’d been able to hear everything that had gone on around him and her visits, the sound of her voice reading to him had kept him sane and made him fight to wake up. He’d begged her to keep visiting while he had to remain hospitalized and when he was released, the visits didn’t stop. The location simply moved to their respective flats. 

Sighing, she looked at him and asked the other thing that was bothering her, “Why would they believe that we would need to keep it a secret if we were really in a relationship? We are already close friends. We see each other multiple times every week anyway. Why wouldn’t we tell everyone immediately?”

“Well, I thought about that too. We have the perfect, ready-made excuse. We can simply say that because of how things turned out with Ron, we didn’t want to say anything until we were certain that a romantic relationship would work out for us.”

“You do know that Ron and I never actually dated at all, don’t you? We, thankfully, realized that we weren’t at all compatible before we made that mistake.”

“Yes, of course, I know that, but most other people don’t. It’s perfect.”

Closing her eyes briefly, Hermione considered everything. This had the potential to be disastrous. However, she was seriously tempted to do this just to get to spend the evening on a “date” with Fred. Even knowing that it wasn’t real, she desperately wanted to do it. How pathetic could she get?

Trying to consider everything, she asked, “What is the dress for this occasion? I don’t know if I have anything appropriate to wear, and I definitely won’t have a chance to go shopping before Friday.”

Smiling broadly, Fred told her, “You let me take care of that. I’ll make sure you are the most beautiful woman there. No one will be able to take their eyes off of you.” 

Suspicious now, Hermione glared at him, “What is this, some kind of elaborate prank? You’re going to get me an outfit that will turn my hair pink or something to have a good laugh?”

Shaking his head, Fred said softly, “Mi, if you agree to help me with this, I promise that there will be no jokes or pranks done to you.” Even more quietly, he added, “I wouldn’t ever do something like that to you.”

Still unsure but realizing that she wasn’t going to be able to tell Fred no, she said, “If, and it’s still a big if… If I agree to do this, what exactly would you need me to do?”

Grinning, likely realizing that she was going to agree, Fred told her, “I will take care of absolutely everything. I’ll send your outfit over tomorrow evening, then, I’ll pick you up at eight o’clock on Friday evening.” Pausing, he shook his head, “No, let’s make that seven on Friday. We can go grab some dinner and a drink first. Then you’ll arrive at the party on my arm and we’ll spend the evening dancing, drinking, and watch some fireworks at midnight.”

“Yes, but how is that going to convince anyone that we are in a serious relationship?”

Fred looked uncomfortable. “Well… If you don’t object… I thought that we could sneak in a few kisses here and there and…”

“Stop right there. It will be abundantly clear to anyone who’s paying attention that kissing isn’t something we usually do. First kisses aren’t exactly smooth and easy. They are at best hesitant and at worst awkward. There’s simply no way to make it look natural.”

“We could practice.”

“Fred! Be serious! This isn’t going to work.”

“I was… being serious. It can work. Let me show you.”

At that, he rose from his seat and walked around to where she sat. When she realized his intent, she drew in a shaky breath, desperately trying to calm her pounding heart. It was beating so loudly in her own ears that she was sure he would be able to hear. Swallowing hard, she met his eyes and allowed him to pull her to stand before him. Smiling at her, he winked -bloody winked - at her asking, “May I?”

Nodding uncertainly, she allowed him to cup her chin, tilting her face up to his. Then, leaning down, he captured her lips with his own. As they came together, her fear and hesitancy immediately disappeared. Fred kissed her tenderly, almost reverently. When he changed the angle of the kiss, moving the hand cupping her chin up to caress her cheek, she melted into him and it felt as if time stood still. 

Much later, after he’d gone, Hermione sank down on her sofa. What had she agreed to? She couldn’t do this. That kiss had been everything she’d dreamed it would be. It hadn’t felt fake. It had felt all too real. Thinking about the way he’d responded to her, she briefly allowed herself to wonder if he could possibly feel the same way she did. Immediately she pushed that from her mind. Those kinds of thoughts were dangerous. She already knew that she would be devastated when this charade was over. She couldn’t allow herself to hope that this could be real. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After a sleepless night, and another lousy day at work, Hermione wanted to go home, eat leftover Chinese, and have a large glass of wine. She’d been plagued with thoughts of Fred all day. 

Arriving at her flat, she was shocked to find that she’d had a delivery. There was a large, shimmering ivory box, which she assumed was the clothing Fred had promised, but there was also a small bag the same shade as the box and a huge vase filled with roses of every color. Noticing the card on the flowers, she decided to open that first…

_ Mi,  _

_ I know that roses aren’t your favorite but peonies weren’t in season, and these were almost as beautiful as you. I hope you like them and consider the meaning behind the gesture as you enjoy these.  _

_Fred xx_

The meaning behind the gesture? That was a little cryptic. She was aware of the language of flowers, of course, but surely he couldn’t mean that. If she took it that way, the meaning of these roses would… No, she wasn’t going to think that way… she couldn’t. 

Turning, she opened the small bag next, making herself wait to see what Fred had chosen for her to wear the following evening. Seeing what was inside, she was delighted. It was a lemon curd tart that she favored from a Muggle bakery in her old neighborhood. Pleased that he would remember a small detail that she’d mentioned once in casual conversation, she finally allowed herself to open the box that held the clothing for the party.

Looking inside, she gasped and pulled a stunning, floor-length, column of white silk from the box. The off the shoulder neckline, nipped-in waistline, and modest slit would be flattering for her figure. Seeing that there were shoes and a small velvet pouch still inside the box, she lay the dress over the back of her sofa and pulled out the shoes. They were gorgeous, strappy, silver heels that would need a cushioning charm to make it through the night, but perfect for the dress. Finally, she opened the velvet pouch and sighed in delight. Inside was a pair of lovely onyx and silver chandelier earrings and a matching bracelet. 

Unable to wait, even until after dinner, she gathered everything and went into her bedroom to try it all on. Standing in front of her mirror, she was stunned to see her reflection. Even she thought she looked beautiful. She knew that tomorrow evening, with make-up on and her hair tamed into an updo, she would feel beautiful and confident. Chuckling to herself, she thought, that maybe Fred should choose her clothing all the time. He clearly did a better job than she ever could. 

Taking in her reflection once more, she made a decision to give the following night her all. Maybe, if things went well, Fred would begin to see her in a different light. With that, she carefully hung her dress in her wardrobe and went to compose a note to Fred, wanting to thank him for everything. She wrote:

_ Fred,  _

_ Thank you for the lovely dress, shoes, and jewelry. Everything fits perfectly. I love it all. I also want to thank you for the beautiful roses and that amazing lemon tart. Did you remember me telling you about that bakery from that conversation we had months ago?  _

_ You made me feel very pampered and special tonight with the lovely things you chose for me to wear and the unexpected treats. I’ll admit that I'm not used to being treated like that, but I do love it.  _

_ Hermione xx _

She sent her owl off with the note, instructing her not to wait for a reply. 

Later that night, while readying herself for bed, she realized that she still couldn’t slow her mind. Since Fred’s visit when he’d ask her to fake a relationship, she hadn’t been able to relax. Her thoughts wouldn’t stop long enough to give her a moment’s rest. Deciding that she needed to be well-rested in order to enjoy the party the following evening, she did something that she only resorted to on rare occasions. Taking a vial of dreamless sleep from her bedside table, she uncorked it, bringing it to her mouth before stopping and putting it back down. Instead, she rose to get some paper and wrote out a quick missive to her boss, explaining that she was taking a personal day and wouldn’t be coming in to work. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d taken a day off and she deserved it after this week. 

Sending the letter off with her owl, she downed the contents of the vial and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Waking late the following morning, she enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. Pulling out the Muggle cell phone she’d invested in for these occasions, she called around until she found a salon that could fit her in that afternoon. With that settled, she drew a bubble bath, adding her favorite scents, wanting to look and feel her best. 

After her relaxing soak, she dressed casually, making sure to put on a blouse that buttoned, instead of something that she would need to take off over her head, and then she made her way out into Muggle London. 

Several hours later, she arrived back at her flat already feeling confident and pretty. She’d treated herself to a manicure, pedicure, professional make-up application, and a sophisticated looking updo. Checking the time, she was pleased to see that she still had half an hour before Fred was due to arrive. 

After applying body lotion, she slipped into her dress and put on her shoes and jewelry. Just as she finished she heard the Floo. Pausing to calm the sudden case of nerves, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Pleased at what she saw, she remembered her decision to make the most of this night. It may be the only time she got to spend a romantic evening with Fred and she didn’t want anything to spoil it. 

Grabbing her bag and wrap, she stepped out of her bedroom and saw Fred standing in front of her fireplace, examining her roses which she’d set on top of the mantle. He apparently hadn’t heard her enter the room so she took the opportunity to study him for a moment. Noticing that he was fidgeting, she wondered if he could be nervous. As she watched, he rubbed his palms on the legs of his pants, then reached up to caress the petals of a rose. Before she could contemplate that bizarre action, he turned and saw her standing there. 

As she watched, transfixed, his eyes roamed her body. She could see when he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Meeting his eyes with her own, she noticed that his had grown wide, with what? Was it shock, surprise? She couldn’t be sure. Then she saw his tongue dart out and wet his lips, and remembering the kiss from a few nights ago, her mouth went dry. She wished that he was kissing her now instead of standing across the room. 

Seeming to come to his senses, he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek before saying, “You look absolutely stunning tonight. I knew that dress would be amazing on you, but I couldn’t have imagined this. You’re gorgeous.”

Feeling her cheeks heat, she bit her lip, embarrassed at the excessive praise. Remembering herself, she replied, “Thank you. You look very handsome tonight. I like your suit.”

Suddenly, he was very close, too close. She felt butterflies explode in her stomach. Before she could register what he was doing, he leaned down and slanted his lips across hers. Forgetting to think, she lost herself in the kiss and what a kiss it was. Finally, pulling away when she was gasping for breath, she stared up at Fred. 

“Wha... What was that?”

Winking cheekily, Fred responded lightly, “I thought that maybe we could use a little more practice.” Without giving her a chance to respond, he asked, “Ready? Our dinner reservation is in fifteen minutes. We should probably get going.”

She could only nod dumbly. Grabbing her bag, she allowed him to help her into the wrap she’d chosen to wear for the evening. He offered his arm and when she grabbed on, he apparated them both into a dark alleyway in Muggle London. 

Keeping ahold of Fred’s arm, she allowed him to lead her out of the alleyway and toward the doors of an upscale Italian restaurant. Looking down at the smooth, flawless fabric of her dress, she leaned in and said, “Gods, I love Italian, but I’m terrified I’ll drop something on this amazing dress.”

Smirking, Fred whispered, “Don’t worry, I charmed it to repel anything that is spilled. Admittedly, I was thinking about crazy bints when I did so, but it works well for red sauce too, if that’s what you want to eat.” 

Impressed that he’d apparently thought of everything, she acted on impulse, rising up on her toes and she kissing his cheek, saying, “You amaze me. I love how your mind works.”

Chuckling lightly, Fred told her, “I remember many times, when you said, ‘Fred Weasley, you amaze me,’ only, it didn’t mean quite the same thing those times.”

“Yes, well, I did love how your mind worked, even in my swottiest of days. I just thought you should put it to better use. How silly and misguided, was I? Thinking that grades were the most important thing.” Smiling up at him she added, “Just look at you now, brilliant and successful, and you’ve done it all without needing the marks to prove yourself.”

Turning slightly red, he said, “Thank you, that truly means everything to me, especially coming from you, but don’t sell yourself short. Your path was perfect for you, just as mine was right for me.”

Reaching the doors of the eatery, Fred slipped his hand to her lower back to guide her inside as a doorman in a tux greeted them. Approaching the Matri de, Fred gave his name and they stepped aside until a hostess approached, asking them to follow her. 

When they were seated, their waiter quickly approached, and taking their drink orders, he left them deciding what looked best. 

Hermione’s stomach was in knots. She was far too nervous to feel hungry, but she knew that they would likely have several alcoholic beverages that evening so she needed to eat something. 

She must have been frowning because Fred nudged her leg under the table with his foot, when she met his gaze, he looked concerned. “What’s wrong? Nothing looks good?”

“No, that’s not it. Everything looks delicious, and I do love Italian. I’m honestly just nervous about tonight and not feeling much like eating anything.”

Taking her hand in his, Fred began to rub circles on her palm with his thumb. The simple action took her by surprise. It felt as if there was a direct path that led straight from her hand to her suddenly wet core. How could a simple touch to the hand turn her on so easily? How on earth was she going to make it through this night? 

Meeting Fred’s gaze she realized that he’d been speaking and she hadn’t a clue what he’d said. Her face heating with embarrassment, she apologized, “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t catch that. Could you, uhm, repeat what you said, please?”

With a knowing smirk, Fred said, “I was just saying that you have nothing to worry about. All you have to do is act naturally, like you usually do around me.”

Crap! Was she that obvious? Did he realize how she felt about him? Did he ask for her help because he knew that she would be convincing enough?

He must have seen her panicked expression because he clarified, “All I mean is that we are typically very comfortable with each other. Behaving normally and throwing in some kissing and more intimate touches will be more than enough. No acting necessary.”

All she could do was nod and smile weakly. She certainly wouldn’t be acting. She only hoped that her heart could handle the repercussions when the night was over. 

Saved from having to come up with a verbal response by the approaching waiter, she smiled up at him as he placed their drinks on the table. As he asked, “Are you ready to order?” Hermione shot a look at Fred, she hadn’t made a decision yet.

Fred nudged her under the table and asked, “Will you allow me to order for both of us?”

Smiling in appreciation, she nodded, “Yes, that sounds perfect. Everything looks so amazing, I can’t decide anyway.”

“We’ll have the sampler trio for two then,” Fred smiled at the waiter and handed over his closed menu.

“Perfect, sir, I’ll have your salads right out.”

“What comes on the sampler?”

“Spaghetti Bolognese, Lasagne, and Shrimp Linguini.”

“That’s perfect, thank you. All of my favorites.”

“I know, don’t forget, I know all of those little details about you, just as you do about me. That’s what will make me the perfect boyfriend,” he said, cockily, winking at her.

Did he mean to leave off the part about it only being for the night? Was he insinuating something else? She’d never been able to know how to take those little comments; was it supposed to be serious? A joke? Groaning inwardly, she tried to come up with a response but was once again saved by the waiter who was approaching with a lovely Caprese salad. Placing the large bowl in the center, he set a plate in front of each of them and slipped away. 

Purposefully changing the subject, wanting to take her mind off of what would happen when they arrived at the party, Hermione asked about new products the twins were developing for the shop. Truly interested in their innovation, she listened intently as Fred explained the things they had in the works. The conversation carried them all the way through dinner. 

Taking one last forkful of shrimp linguini, Hermione pushed her plate away, groaning. “I’m stuffed, I can’t eat another bite.” 

Fred smiled at her but continued eating with a gusto that could only be attributed to that famous Weasley appetite. Thankfully, his table manners were much better than Ron’s had been growing up. 

As if on cue, the waiter appeared, asking if they would like dessert just as Fred declared that he was done as well. Hermione immediately shook her head. “No, thank you.”

“I’ll have the Tiramisu, please, and we’ll each have a glass of champagne.”

When the waiter was gone, Hermione asked wide-eyed, “Where on earth are you going to put that Tiramisu?”

“I’ll find a spot, don't worry, and I’d be willing to bet that you end up sharing it with me. You won’t be able to resist once you taste how delicious it is.”

“No, there’s no way. I couldn’t possibly eat anything more. What’s with the champagne anyway?”

“I just thought that it would be nice to have a New Year’s toast now - just the two of us - before we head into the fray, and because champagne happens to be your favorite. I can’t promise that what they serve tonight at the party won’t be absolute swill so we may as well enjoy a delicious glass here.”

After the waiter deposited the dessert and champagne on the table, he slipped away quietly again. Fred reached for his glass, meeting her gaze and asking, “Allow me to propose a toast?”

Picking up her own glass, she smiled, indicating that she was ready. Fred returned her smile, saying, “These past years have been difficult for us, painful, but it’s during the most awful moments of my life that I’ve learned the most important lessons. I heard a quote once. It said, ‘It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light.’ I need you to know that when I was enveloped in darkness, unable to see, unable to speak, you provided the light that I needed to find my way out. So, I toast to you, lovely, Mi. I can never thank you enough for what you did for me.”

Unable to stop the flow of tears rolling down her cheeks, Hermione clinked her glass with his and sipped the sweet champagne before reaching across to grab his hand. “Fred, I’ve told you before that I wanted to be there for you. No thanks are ever necessary.”

“I know, and that’s exactly why you deserve the world.”

Not knowing how to respond, she simply said, “Thank you, I think you do as well,” before changing the subject and asking brightly, “Did you taste that lovely tiramisu?”

Fred shook his head, eyeing her in a way that let her know he knew exactly what she was doing. Scooping up a bite with his spoon, he leaned across the table, offering her the first taste. “No, I couldn’t possibly eat anything else.”

“Come on, just a bite. You have to try it.”

Relenting, she opened her mouth and allowed him to slip the creamy confection between her lips. He was right. She was happy she tried it. Barely containing a moan, she licked the rest from the spoon, noticing with a funny flip in her stomach that Fred’s eyes darkened as he watched her consume the treat. 

Settling back, she sipped her champagne as they shared bites of the dessert. Fred ate most of it, but she did have a few more bites. It was too delicious to resist. 

Leaving the restaurant, Fred surprised her by turning away from the alleyway they’d apparated to. When he noticed her hesitation, he said, “I should have asked, are you okay to walk a bit? We can apparate if you prefer, but it’s not far.”

“Walking is fine with me. I put a cushioning charm on these lovely shoes. They feel as comfortable as trainers now. Besides, walking will help calm my nerves a little more.”

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Fred guided her over to a nearby bench. He took her hand as they sat. “Mi, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. You keep mentioning how nervous you are. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

Shaking her head, she leaned into him. “No, I want to do this for you.” Looking down at their clasped hands, she bit her lip, taking deep breaths, trying to calm the mad pounding of her heart. She was nervous, but not for the reasons that Fred was thinking. This felt way too real, and she’d realized that while she’d been on the precipice for months, she’d fallen in love with Fred. Feeling him shift next to her, she lifted her face and without warning he captured her lips with his. As she sighed and parted her lips slightly, he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue against hers and sending shock waves of desire straight through her. Moaning, she shifted, trying to get as close to him as possible and was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her onto his lap. 

Time slowed then and when they finally broke away from each other, both slightly panting, she had no idea about how long they had been snogging on a very public bench. Meeting Fred’s gaze, she found his imploring, begging her not to ask questions. 

Sighing, she told him, “I guess we should get to the party now. I’m sure George is wondering what’s keeping you.” Bravely, she leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly with hers while sliding her fingers into the fine strands of hair at the nape of his neck. Feeling his arms starting to tighten around her once again, she pulled back. 

Whispering, “We should get going.” She moved to stand from his lap only to be held firmly in place by strong arms.

Fred touched her face, gently guiding her to meet his eyes again and murmured, “You have nothing to be worried about.” Then releasing her, he helped her to stand. Lacing his fingers through hers, he led her down the sidewalk toward the party.   
  


Hermione was confused, she knew that he didn’t want her to be nervous but what had snogging her in the middle of the Muggle world, away from anyone who could possibly know them do? If anything, it had made her more jittery. 

Fred slowed his pace and glanced down at her. “It’s just there,” he said, as he pointed to a row of flats in the distance. “I see George and Angie standing in the garden greeting guests. We can still turn around and leave, but you have to say so now.”

Instead of answering, she squeezed his hand and marched determinately toward their destination. Fred lightly squeezed her hand in return and whispered, “If it gets to be too much, just say the word and we’ll leave.”

Smiling up at him in thanks, she attempted to mentally calm herself as they opened the gate and stepped into the garden where Angelina and George stood. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When they approached where the couple stood, Angie exclaimed, “Hermione Granger, Merlin, you look gorgeous! It’s like the Yule Ball all over again.” She kissed Hermione on the cheek in greeting.

As she thanked Angie and returned the greeting, she overheard George saying to Fred, “Finally! I bloody knew it,” as he punched his brother’s arm. 

Switching places, George greeted Hermione, kissing her cheek and saying, “You look absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you, George, you look as handsome as ever.”

Before she could move back to Fred’s side, she found herself pulled into a hug by George who whispered, “He’s wanted a chance with you for longer than he would possibly admit. Treat him right.”

Hermione didn’t know how to respond. Was it really true or had George misinterpreted the situation? If Fred really was interested, why wouldn’t he just say something?

Feeling eyes on her, she saw Fred watching her. Flashing him a smile, she moved back to his side. Angie told them, “Go ahead inside. Katie and Oliver are inside, as is Alicia. Drinks are in the kitchen and the sitting room has been turned into a dance floor for the evening. We’ll be in shortly.”

Thanking her, they moved toward the door. Before they went in, Fred stopped Hermione, asking, “What did George say to you? You looked upset.”

“George didn’t upset me. Everything is fine, promise,” she said, avoiding the question.

Shooting her a look that said he knew exactly what she was doing, Fred leaned in close, kissing her lightly. “Remember, if anything makes you uncomfortable, just say the word and we will leave. Please, try to have fun with me. No pressure.”

He leaned in to kiss her again and just as their lips made contact, the door was opened from the inside and they were met by the stunned and angry looking Alicia. “Her? Really, Fred? You expect me to believe that? If you aren’t interested in me, just say so.”

Rolling his eyes, Fred replied, “I have said so, very clearly, many times, but yes, really. You don’t have to believe that Hermione and I are together but it’s true. She’s amazing and there’s no one else like her. No one that could be as perfect for me as she is.” 

With that, he stepped back, pulling Hermione with him, allowing Alicia to go past them. As she brushed by them with a huff, Fred asked, concern evident, “You okay?”

Hermione smiled shakily; she really wasn’t okay. Those butterflies were back in full force, and she couldn’t for the life of her figure out if it was because of the confrontation with Alicia so soon after they arrived, or because of what Fred had said to defend her. 

Even knowing that Alicia wasn’t going to react well, Hermione hadn’t been fully prepared for an immediate confrontation. Bracing herself for more conflict she prepared to accompany Fred into the flat. Whispering to her that the worst was over, he placed a protective arm around her shoulder and walked through the still open door. 

They were met by Katie and Oliver who ushered them inside, closing the door behind them and immediately apologizing for Alicia’s behavior. When they assured them that they’d expected it and they weren’t upset, the couple greeted them kindly. Katie, much like Angie had, gushed over Hermione’s dress, asking where she’d bought it. 

Smiling, Hermione glanced over at Fred, who was deep in conversation with Oliver. Looking back at Katie, she said, “I can’t take a bit of credit for what I’m wearing. Fred picked it all out and had it sent to my flat. I’ve had a rough week at work and didn’t have the time for a shopping trip. I’ll admit that I was a little nervous about what he would choose, but he did an amazing job.”

The other woman looked truly impressed, “Who knew Fred had a fashion sense. He surprises us all the time, but I have to say that none of us are surprised to see you here together tonight. Whenever he’s with us, somehow your name gets brought up in nearly every conversation. It’s like he can’t help himself.”

Intrigued by what Katie was telling her, she didn’t feel Fred move next to her. Startled, she nearly jumped when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and whispering in her ear, “See, I told you that it would be okay.” 

Turning, she smiled softly at him, meeting his gaze which became intense before he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. As they broke apart, both still smiling, two things happened at once… Katie exclaimed, “Oh, the two of you are just too cute.” 

While Katie commented, the front door banged open to a still scowling Alicia who brushed past them roughly, muttering about fake relationships and paying off a friend. 

Katie sighed loudly, pressing her fingertips to her temples. “I’m so sorry about her, she simply cannot take no for an answer where Fred’s concerned, I’m afraid. Maybe I should grab Angie and the two of us can talk some sense into her.”

“Don’t do that on my behalf. I can understand being upset about being rejected by Fred,” winking conspiratorially at Katie, she mock whispered, “he’s quite the catch.”

Turning, she saw Fred openly staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Grabbing his hand she asked, “Want to go grab some drinks?” 

Nodding, he led her into the hallway that led to the main living area of the flat, calling to Katie and Oliver that they would chat more later. Walking through the hallway, Fred pulled her to a stop. “You’re brilliant. I’m so happy you agreed to come with me tonight.”

As she stood wondering if he was happy she came because they were convincing everyone that they were truly a couple, or if there was more to it than that, he kissed her again. Pressing her up against the wall and quickly deepening it like he had on that bench earlier. Just as she was losing herself in the kiss, hitching her leg up as high as the slit would allow in an attempt to get closer to him, they were interrupted by a loud catcall.

Red-faced, she pulled away from Fred, embarrassed by her openly wanton behavior. Gods, what on earth was this man doing to her? Peeking over his shoulder, she was greeted by the mirthful grin of Lee Jordan. 

Pounding Fred on the back, Lee greeted them, “Fred and Granger! Looking good, Granger! I have to say though, I didn’t know you had it in ya.” Waggling his eyebrows up and down, he gave a rude gesture and added, “Maybe it’s having Fred in ya that’s doing it, eh?”

Hermione didn’t have the slightest clue what to say to that, so she simply buried her face in Fred’s chest. Hearing Fred chuckle easily but inform Lee that he shouldn’t speak of Hermione that way, made her wonder how he would react to a comment like that if it came from someone who wasn’t one of his closest mates. While his retort had come across somewhat jokingly, knowing Fred as she did, she’d detected the slight edge to his voice that let her know that he was actually serious. Hermione thought that Lee would likely pick up on the same thing, but someone who didn’t know him as well, would they have been treated to a different side of Fred Weasley? She wasn’t sure. It was certainly something to think about.

Broken from her reverie as Fred nudged her gently. “He’s on his best behavior now. You can join us.”

Looking up she saw Lee looking at her apologetically. “I’m sorry, Hermione. I shouldn’t have embarrassed you. Honestly, though, you look amazing tonight.” Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her cheek then turning away from them, said over his shoulder, “If you’ll excuse me, there’s a bottle of firewisky in there calling my name. You two don’t get into too much trouble tonight.”

“Fred, I’m so embarrassed!”

Chuckling he said, “Don’t be. Really, everything is going to be great. It’s already going great. Well, other than Jordan’s stupid remarks, but he’s like that. He just likes to take the mickey. It really doesn’t mean anything. He won’t make any overtly sexual comments to you anymore though if it makes you uncomfortable.”

So, Fred had gotten the message across without having to spell it out? She’d thought so… the question was… why? Fred and George were like Lee in that they didn’t usually care about who their jokes affected. They went after everyone equally. Why was he suddenly giving her special treatment? Then she remembered his promise that if she agreed to help him that there would be no jokes or pranks at her expense. Certain that was it, she deflated a bit. She’d began to hope that maybe he was being protective for a different reason. 

Following Fred into the sitting room, she was shocked to see how many people they’d managed to fit in there. People were everywhere. Some she recognized but many she didn’t. Gripping his hand tightly, she allowed him to pull her through and into the kitchen where there was a smaller crowd that consisted of more familiar faces. Looking around, she spotted several fellow Gryffindors. Dean Thomas waved to her cheerfully from across the room where he appeared to be chatting up a girl that Hermione vaguely remembered as a Hufflepuff from the year above theirs. Then she spotted Seamus Finnegan in the corner snogging Blaise Zabini of all people while to her shock, Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott stood by looking vaguely uncomfortable. 

The two Slytherins saw her looking in their direction and gave her polite nods of acknowledgment. They, along with Hermione and a handful of other students, had all gone back for an eighth year at Hogwarts after the war was over. That year had been different from the other years they’d attended school together. They had all been children forced into a war that had started before many of them were born. Realizing that, they’d all eventually made their amends and had become friends, of sorts. 

Fred leaned in and said something, but over the sudden increase of volume in the room she couldn’t understand what he was trying to tell her. Realizing that she hadn’t heard, he got closer speaking directly into her ear, “Will you be okay for a moment while I go grab us drinks?”

Nodding, she smiled up at him. “Of course.” 

Before he stepped away, he gripped her hips, pulling her into him once again for a kiss. As he walked away, she stared after him, wishing that it wasn’t all an act.

She’d been so caught up in watching Fred that she didn’t notice the person who’d joined her until a deep voice spoke next to her ear, “You look stunning, Granger. Are you really here with Weasley? Could I convince you otherwise?”

“Malfoy, was that an actual compliment coming from your mouth?”

“Don’t act dense, Granger, it doesn't suit you. You’re well aware that you’re the most beautiful woman here tonight. You could choose from any man you wanted - well, maybe not Finnegan over there, he plays for the other team. Why choose Weasley when you can have your choice?”

“Fred is my choice, Malfoy. Wasn’t that obvious?”

A new voice joined the conversation, startling Hermione, “Bugger off Malfoy. Mind not hitting on my date?”

Smirking at them, Malfoy turned to walk away but then turning back, he addressed Fred directly, “Treat her right, Weasley.”

Then, turning to Hermione, he added, “If it doesn’t work out with him, you know where to find me.”

Fred angrily stepped up, looking at Malfoy menacingly. “You don’t deserve her.”

Hermione moved to step between them when Malfoy surprised her by holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. “I’m well aware. Just, seriously, treat her right. She deserves the best,” then turning, he moved back to the corner where Theo Nott had been watching the entire exchange with an amused expression.

Handing her one of the glasses of champagne he held, Fred asked, “What was that about? Are you okay? He didn’t say anything rude, did he?”

Placing her hand on his arm, she moved closer. “He didn’t say or do anything upsetting. Honestly, he just told me that I was the most beautiful woman here tonight and that I could have any man I wanted. Then he insinuated that he would be interested if things didn’t work out for us. That’s all. You do remember me explaining how things were when we went back to finish school, right? He and I have been friends since then. He’s never hit on me before tonight - if that’s even what he was doing. It’s always hard to tell.”

“Are you blind? There isn’t a straight, unattached man here tonight that wouldn’t want to be with you. I’m well aware of that fact, but clearly, it's more with Malfoy. He’s in love with you.”

“What? Have you completely lost the plot? Malfoy doesn’t love me. I don’t think he’s a prejudiced git anymore, and he probably wouldn't turn me down if I was willing to spend a night in his bed, but love… that’s not possible.”

When she’d mentioned a night in Malfoy’s bed, Fred had growled, bloody growled, and shot a look across the room at Malfoy that made her want to take his wand away until he calmed down. 

“Didn’t you hear him, warning me off like that? You only act like that for two reasons, someone’s going after your sister, or someone’s going after the person you’re in love with. Trust me on this, I know what both feel like,” he said through gritted teeth.

Still not believing Fred, she covertly glanced over and saw that Malfoy was watching them closely. Deciding to put some distance between them before things got out of hand, she touched Fred’s face, forcing him to focus only on her and asked, “Want to take our drinks into the next room? We can dance if there’s a good song.”

Without hesitating, he turned to follow her out of the room but stopped short, sweeping her up into a kiss that she was well aware was all for Malfoy’s benefit. Rolling her eyes, and muttering, “Prat,” against his mouth, she returned the kiss. Keeping it short, she tugged him out of the room.

Returning to the other room, they found that the crowd had continued to increase. The dance floor was filled with bodies, wildly swaying to a song that Hermione was amused to recognize as “1999,” by Prince, or was he going by that genderless symbol these days, she couldn’t remember as she hadn’t kept up with Muggle pop culture much since starting to Hogwarts. Regardless, it was a fitting song for the night. 

Turning to Fred, she regarded him curiously as she sipped her champagne. Remembering what he’d said about only behaving that way if someone is your sister or if you’re in love with them, she wondered again how he actually saw her. He’d basically warned Lee Jordan off, and then he’d reacted intensely to Malfoy, but was his reaction to Malfoy because of their history, or was it something else?

Distracted by her thoughts, she didn’t hear the music change until Fred nudged her asking, “Care to dance?” 

Taking another sip of her drink, she nodded, glancing around for a table or somewhere she could place her drink. “That would be lovely, only, where should I put this? I don’t want to spill it on you?” 

“Leave that to me,” Fred smirked. Taking the glass from her hand, he pulled out his wand and waved it in a complicated pattern over the flutes causing them to rise into the air and float inches above their heads. 

Watching, awed, as the glasses stayed with them, bobbing along without spilling a drop as Fred led her to an open spot on the dance floor. “That’s brilliant magic.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Fred murmured as he pulled her into his arms, then leaning down, he pressed his lips right next to her ear. “We won’t be able to tell whose glass belongs to who, but I hardly think that matters, do you?” His timbre sent shivers down her spine as he lightly licked down the shell of her ear before nipping her lobe between his lips and sucking gently.

“Fred,” she gasped, embarrassed by the breathlessness she heard in her voice. What was he doing to her? Was this all just part of his plan to convince everyone that they were in a real relationship? He was doing a bang-up job, if so. He was convincing everyone, especially her. 

Pushing all thoughts out of her mind, she allowed herself to relax into Fred, following his lead as they swayed gently to the music. She wasn’t sure how long they danced, it could have been hours, but maybe it was only minutes. The next thing she knew, George was tapping Fred on the shoulder asking him to come help set up the fireworks for midnight.

With the interruption came awareness. She and Fred were wrapped together right in the middle of everyone. Her head rested on his shoulder, both of her arms wrapped around his neck as she played with his hair. One of his hands firmly gripped her waist while the other possessively cupped her arse. 

Looking over Fred’s shoulder she met George’s amused gaze. “Angie is upstairs setting out the champagne. Why don’t you come help her while Freddie here helps with the timer on the fireworks? That way we can be with you and Angie at midnight.”

Nodding, Hermione went to pull away from Fred, only to be gripped more firmly to his body. Meeting her eyes, he told George, “Go on up. We’ll be there when this song is over.”

Chuckling and muttering something about besotted fools, George bounced away and up the stairs that Hermione hadn’t noticed before. 

When the song ended and they drew apart, Hermione reached above their heads, grabbing one of the glasses and downing the contents. She needed it to deal with everything she was feeling. Confusion, fear, and uncertainty combined with blissful happiness were enough to make her head spin. Firmly reminding herself that this was only for tonight. She was only doing Fred a favour, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her up the stairs.

When they stepped out onto the rooftop garden, Hermione was amazed by how beautiful it was. There were fairy lights draped everywhere, creating a festive atmosphere. She spotted Angie over by a table where she filled glasses with bubbly and arranged them on a tiered tray. Next to her, Katie was setting out paper hats and crowns that were decorated with, “2000” in gold lettering. Alicia was nowhere to be seen. Honestly, Hermione was relieved by that. She didn’t want to deal with her at the moment. 

Fred nudged her. “You going to be okay for a few while I go help Georgie set up?”

Nodding, she gestured toward Katie and Angie and replied, “I’ll just go see how I can help.”

Whistling, Fred walked away toward where George was already fiddling with what looked like the Wheezes’ entire stock of fireworks. 

Approaching Angie and Katie, she asked, “What can I do to help?”

“You can help me pour the champagne. Alicia was supposed to help, but I can’t find her.”

Hermione grimaced. “I’m sorry if that’s because of me. I hate to make her uncomfortable in her own home.”

Shaking her head, Angie responded, “No, that’s all on her. Fred made it clear to her that he wasn’t interested. She needs to grow up and learn that she can’t control other people’s choices.”

Katie chose that moment to change the subject, asking Angie if she’d known that it was Fred who’d selected Hermione’s wardrobe for the evening. Soon they were happily chatting. The awkward moment forgotten. 

As she poured the last glass of champagne and set it on the tray, Fred and George approached, letting them know that everything was ready for midnight. Grabbing two glasses and donning one of the hats while placing a crown on her head, Fred ushered Hermione over to a spot next to the railing. Placing their glasses in front of them, he maneuvered her in front of his body, hugging her from behind, making sure that she would have a good view when the fireworks started. 

Next door there was a party that was clearly all Muggles. They were also gathered on the rooftop, waiting for midnight. Leaning up, she asked Fred if the fireworks were Muggle safe. Smiling down at her he replied, “We put charms on the roof. The Muggles can see us here and they will be able to see our fireworks, but everything will appear completely normal and non-magical to them.”

Pointing, he asked, “What’s that? Why are they all staring at that screen?”

Laughing, she explained, “Muggles watch a lighted ball drop at midnight. There’s a countdown, and the ball slides down a pole. It’s a big deal in the Muggle world. They’ve set up a screen to watch the broadcast.” 

As she spoke, the occupants of the neighboring roof moved to surround the screen and a picture of the giant, lighted ball flickered to life. She felt Fred freeze behind her, clearly transfixed. 

Suddenly, the countdown began… They joined in with everyone else, “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!” 

Fred leaned down, murmuring in her ear, “Happy New Year, Mi.” 

Turning to face him, she snaked her arms around his neck. “Happy New Year, Fred,” before crashing her lips into his. She was vaguely aware of fireworks going off all around them, but in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care about watching the show.

He responded eagerly, moaning her name before pressing her against the railing of the roof and snogging her passionately. As he pulled her as close as humanly possible, she was shocked to feel his erection as it pressed into her belly. Rising up on her toes, she attempted to get closer, gasping in surprise, when she felt herself being lifted and her arse hitting the wooden rail. Coming to her senses, she felt Fred attempting to step between her legs. 

“Fred, um, maybe this isn’t the time or the place,” she spoke up, pulling away and glancing around to see if anyone was looking. 

“I’m sorry. I got a little carried away. Who can blame me?” he finished, winking at her and then helping her down from the railing. 

Grabbing their neglected glasses, he handed her one. “A toast?” 

Nodding, she clinked her glass to his, saying, “Happy New Year.”

When they’d both drank, he leaned in, “So, I’ve heard that the Muggles believe that whatever you’re doing at midnight at the New Year is what you’ll do all year. Since this is an entirely new century and a new millennium to boot, what does that mean for us?”

Her breath caught, could he really mean what she thought he meant by that? Was it possible? Before she could ask for clarification, George approached, excited, “Freddie! We have to talk about this ball thing that the Muggles do. It has so much potential. We could charm a ball of fireworks to drop and then explode at midnight.”

Turning to Hermione, clearly eager to plan a new product with his twin he asked, “Would you mind if I talked to George about this for just a bit?”

“Of course not, I’ll just stay right here and enjoy the view while I finish my champagne.”

Cupping her face with both hands, he kissed her, saying, “Thank you for tonight. It’s been truly amazing. Beyond anything I could have hoped for.” Then he was off, following George over to where the remainder of the fireworks sat unattended.

As the hour grew later, the rooftop slowly emptied. Glancing over, she saw that Fred and George still had their heads together. Showing no signs of being done with the discussion they were having, Hermione realized that she may as well head home. She’d served her purpose and Fred had already shifted his attention from her. Glancing at the clock above their heads, she saw that it was nearly two in the morning.

Rising, she walked over to where the twins sat and leaning down, she gave George, then Fred a kiss on the cheek and whispered to Fred that she was exhausted and would see herself home. She quickly told him that she had a lovely time and would see him later. Nearing tears when he barely acknowledged her presence, she schooled her features. It wouldn’t do for the others to see her cry. They would certainly question her relationship with Fred if she did something so stupid.

Making her way down the stairs, she paused in the kitchen to say goodnight to Katie, Angelina, and Alicia who were gathered there, chatting. “Ladies, thank you for a lovely party. I really enjoyed myself, but I'm exhausted. It’s been a rough week at work, and I could really do with some sleep about now. 

Alicia shot her a withering glare. “Why isn’t Fred accompanying you home if the two of you are really as happy as you claim?” she spat at Hermione.

Forcing what she hoped was a genuine smile Hermione replied sweetly, “Oh, he and George have their heads together on plans to improve their fireworks for next year.”

Turning to Angie, she rolled her eyes, adding, “I’m sure that you know how they can get.”

Angie smiled brightly and nodded. “I do, indeed,” before stepping forward and hugging Hermione tightly. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon, now that the cat’s out of the bag. Hopefully, we can get to know each other better. It’d be nice to have someone who understands during the times that they get like this.”

“I’d really like that. Thanks for everything, Angie.” Realizing that this was true and she would like to get to know Angelina better, Hermione was finding it more difficult than ever to control her emotions. 

As she made her way to the door, Angie called her back, “Hermione, use our Floo. It’s too late and far too cold to walk to an apparition point.”

“Thanks, but I keep the security on my Floo locked up pretty tight.”

“I’m going to assume that the twins’ flat is keyed in, correct?” At Hermione’s nod, she continued, “Well, Floo over there and then home. You know they wouldn’t mind. The Floo is just through there,” she finished, pointing to an alcove near the entrance.

As she stepped into the fireplace, she heard Alicia loudly exclaim, “I would not put up with that. Who could possibly believe that they’re actually together, especially now with him not even bothering to see her home.”

Knowing that she shouldn’t eavesdrop, but unable to help herself, she listened and was pleased to hear Angie admonish, “Well, that’s why you’ll never date Fred Weasley, isn’t it… You don’t understand him and George in the least. The two of them, they care very much and they love deeply, but when they get an idea in their heads, they can’t stop to worry about anything else. Hermione is perfect for Fred. She’s exactly the same way. Don’t you remember that from Hogwarts? She understands him perfectly and is willing to let him be himself. She’s just what he needs.”

Pleased with what she’d heard, she flooed into the twins’ flat. Without even stepping from the grate, she grabbed a bit of Floo powder from the mantle and called out her address. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and left kudos. I appreciate you all!

Chapter Four

Entering her small flat, her sanctuary, she succumbed to the tears. Once the first wave was under control, she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and changed into some comfortable pyjamas. Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to sleep, she made some tea and took it over to her sofa where she wrapped up in her softest blanket. Feeling overcome by sadness again, she let the tears fall. Through her sobs, she didn’t hear the Floo come to life and didn’t know when Fred stepped into her sitting room.

He was just suddenly there, kneeling in front of her, concern on his handsome face. “Mi, what’s wrong? Please don’t cry. I’m so sorry I was an idiot earlier. I shouldn’t have ignored you. Please talk to me. Please don’t cry.”

Why was he here? Their agreement was over? She didn’t understand why he’d come. Through her sniffles, she said, “I’m not upset with you. I know how you and George get when you have an idea.” Noticing his incredulous look, she added, “Really, I promise that’s not what made me cry.”

“Did one of the girls say something to you? Make a mean remark that you overheard?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. Angie was perfectly lovely. Alicia had a few things to say, but nothing that upset me. She’s just hurt that you’re not interested in her. I can’t blame her for feeling that way.” Glancing over at him and realizing her question she asked, “Fred, why exactly are you here? I didn’t expect you to see me home. I understood that our charade was over at midnight.”

“What if I don’t want it to be over?”

Not believing that he could possibly be suggesting that, she grew angry and blurted out, “I can’t keep pretending with you. My heart can’t take it. You want to know why I was so upset? Well, it’s because everything tonight felt so real, and I desperately wanted that. I want every day to be like that with you. This wasn’t a charade for me.”

He smiled at her then, and she wanted to smack him. Why on earth was he smiling at her pathetic confession of unrequited feelings? 

Reaching over, he covered her hand with his. Meeting his eyes, confused, she waited for some explanation. Finally, he spoke quietly, “This was never a charade for me. It’s been very real from the beginning.”

Her heart swelled; could she dare hope that this was really happening? Then she deflated, remembering Fred’s words the night he asked her to do this for him. Shaking her head, she eyed him. “What about the woman you told me that you were interested in? The one who doesn’t see you as date material? I can’t,” she paused as her voice shook, tears threatening to fall once again, swallowing hard, she continued, “I can’t be someone you keep around for convenience or fun until the person you really want comes to her senses. I cannot do that, Fred, my heart can’t take it.”

“Are you completely daft?”

Taken aback, she met his eyes. “What?”

“I thought I made it completely clear, but I guess I need to say it so there’s no confusion. There was never anyone else. You are the woman I was talking about that night. This was the only way I could come up with to convince you that I was actually someone you could be interested in romantically. I thought you’d figure it out with the roses, but maybe I was wrong in assuming that you know what they mean.”

“No, you weren’t wrong. I just thought that you didn’t know what they meant and sent them to me just because you thought they looked nice.”

Chuckling, Fred commented, “What a pair we make.” Then, growing uncharacteristically serious, he said, “I hope I haven’t completely buggered this up by trying to come up with some elaborate scheme to make you mine instead of just being honest with you in the first place. I’m sorry, I’ve just had these feelings for so long and I didn’t think you could ever think of me as someone other than a friend. I was scared that I would say or do the wrong thing and lose you.”

“You won’t lose me. Even if whatever this is between us doesn’t work out in the end, you mean far too much to me to let that happen.”

“So, does that mean that you’ll accompany me to the Burrow for dinner tomorrow?”

Eyeing him with confusion she said, “You do realize that I was already invited, don’t you?”

“Nope,” he said, grinning, and popping the p as he spoke, “you were invited as Hermione Granger, friend and surrogate daughter of the Weasley family. I’m asking you to attend as Hermione Granger, my girlfriend.”

Stomach somersaulting from pleasure and nerves, she slowly nodded. “Only if you’re sure that you’re ready for us to be completely out in the open. You do realize that your mum is going to immediately start asking us about marriage and babies, don’t you?”

“Well, about that, I didn’t know until after you left, but one of Katie’s friends is a photographer for the  _ Daily Prophet, _ and she may have gotten a shot of us kissing at midnight. So, we are going completely public whether we like it or not.”

“Oh…”

Worriedly, he took her hand, lacing her fingers through his and asked, “Is that going to upset you? I can try to stop the printing if you aren’t ready for all of that. We can take this as slowly as you need. Titles, the public, and my family knowing about…” He trailed off, seeing her shaking her head but smiling.

“I want this with you. I want to see where it goes, and I don’t care who knows. You wanting to call me your girlfriend thrills me. I’ve wanted this for quite a long time as well. There aren’t any objections from me.”

Moving closer and pulling her in, close to his body, he murmured, “Good, because I would very much like to snog my girlfriend, and maybe if she’s willing, I can sleep here tonight.” Grinning at her, he hastily added, “No expectations, of course, I honestly just want to cuddle and wake up next to you in the morning.”

“That sounds perfect to me.” Looking him over, she realized that he was still wearing his suit. “You won’t be comfy in that. You can either floo home for pyjamas, or I can lend you something that can be enlarged to fit.”

“If you have some sweats or something, that would be great. I don’t fancy going home right now. For one, I don’t want to leave you even for a second, but also, Angie was going home with George tonight, and I don’t want to answer their questions if I show up there.”

Nodding, Hermione rose and grabbed sweats, a t-shirt, and an extra toothbrush for him, then after taking turns in the loo, they climbed into her bed. As Fred had suggested, there was plenty of snogging and cuddling, but nothing more. They both wanted to enjoy the natural progression of their relationship and after the emotional night, they were both quite exhausted. 

Waking the next morning, Hermione was disoriented at first, she couldn’t figure out what was holding her to the bed. Slowly gathering her bearings, she remembered everything that had transpired the previous night and smiled, rolling over to find Fred already awake and watching her with a pleased expression. 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he murmured, drawing her in and sweetly brushing his lips against hers. 

Feeling a little self-conscious about her morning mouth, she drew back slightly, smiling and saying, “Good morning to you, too.”

Frowning, when she drew away, Fred asked, clearly worried, “You aren’t having second thoughts are you?”

“What? No! What would give you that idea?”

“When I kissed you, you pulled away.”

Laughing, she said, “I was just embarrassed by my stinky morning breath.”

Rising up on his elbows, he twisted to pin her underneath him. “Well, if that was all, I don’t care about that. I just want to kiss you.”

Relenting, she relaxed into him as he proceeded to give her a wonderful good morning snog. Both Fred and Hermione were well-rested this morning and things quickly grew heated. Fred’s hands had found their way underneath her pajama top and he was lavishing attention on her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure. 

Just as he removed her top completely and closed his lips over one pebbled nipple, Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter, came bursting into Hermione’s bedroom. As they moved to quickly cover Hermione, Ginny froze momentarily, but soon began smirking. “So, it’s true? The  _ Prophet _ finally got something right. I’ll leave you to it then.” 

Turning to leave, she paused. “You should probably know that mum is having kittens about this. I came to warn Hermione, but I guess I should warn you both. She’s at home going on about how Hermione’s finally going to be a proper member of the family. Oh, and by the way, she expects you both to be there by four. It’s nearly two now. I would suggest that you cut your, uhm, activities short and get yourselves ready. If you’re late today, I can’t promise that she won’t send out a search party.” 

With that, Ginny was gone. Hermione groaned, “Next time you stay here, remind me to lock the floo before bed,” then, meeting his eyes, they both burst into laughter. 

Rolling over, Fred sat up, pulling Hermione with him. “I guess we really should get up now. Let’s have a cuppa, then you can get ready. Once you’re dressed, we can go to my flat and you can wait while I shower. I want us to show up together, I don't want you to have to deal with that alone even for a few minutes.”

Nodding her agreement, Hermione rose, grabbing her top and sliding back into it. Noticing Fred’s lustful expression she grinned. “Want to sleep here again tonight?”

“Of course I do. I may never leave if I get to see you like that all the time.” He reached out trying to grab Hermione and pull her back to the bed. You’ll just have to wait for later. We can't be late, remember?”

Swatting at him, she ran from the room laughing.”

Before long, they’d enjoyed a simple meal of tea and toast, Hermione had gotten herself ready for the day, and now they were heading to the twins’ flat to allow Fred to get dressed as well.

As they stepped through the Floo, George began whooping and whistling. “Just look at who’s doing the walk of shame, won’t you Angie. My, my, how the tables have turned.” Smirking, he added, “You should probably know, Ron was by earlier looking for you. Mum’s seen the  _ Prophet _ this morning, and is about to wet herself with excitement over Hermione becoming one of the family in an official sort of way.”

Groaning, Fred replied, “Yes, we know… Well, not about Ron, but Ginny popped into Hermione’s flat first thing and let us know about Mum.”

Hermione felt her face grow warm at this, though they hadn’t really been doing anything, even being caught heavily snogging was something new for her. She was extremely grateful that it had been Ginny who’d popped in on them that morning. It would have been awful if Ron had caught them that way.

Seeing her red face, George started laughing and whistling again. “Ah, so the two of you gave our little sister a show, did you?”

“I wouldn’t say that we gave her a show. We were only snogging,” Hermione corrected, immediately, knowing that George would get out of hand if she didn’t nip that in the bud. 

Apparently taking pity on Hermione, Angie said, “Fred, you go get yourself ready. You don’t want to be late today, do you? Hermione and I are going to sit over there on the sofa and make plans for a girls’ day.”

Smiling gratefully at the other woman, Hermione followed her over to the sofa. After only a few minutes of chatting, Hermione and Angie had decided that they would go to lunch and out for some shopping in Muggle London the following day. They planned to meet at WWW at eleven and go from there. Hermione was excited about their plans. She only had a few female friends and was excited about the prospect of adding another.

Just before Fred emerged, Hermione remembered and asked, “Have the two of you seen the  _ Prophet _ ? I don’t take it as they still employ Skeeter, and I refuse to support her.”

Smirking, George handed the paper over. Looking at the front cover, Hermione wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and hide, not face all of the Weasleys at a family dinner. There, in full color for the whole world to see was not one photo of them snogging but an entire montage of photos. There was one of them sitting on the sidewalk bench, of course, it was taken after he’d pulled her onto his lap. The next was just as bad. It was of them just before Lee interrupted them when Fred had her shoved up against the wall in the entry hall. After that was one of them dancing. They weren’t snogging in this one but Fred’s hand clearly covered her arse. Finally, the piece de resistance showed the moment when Fred lifted her to sit on the rooftop railing. The two of them appeared to be trying to devour each other. 

Then, as if the photos weren’t bad enough, the headline proclaimed, “Gryffindor’s Golden Girl’s Wild Night With Weasley Twin.”

Groaning audibly, Hermione tossed Fred the paper as he entered the room. “Sorry, Fred, I’m not going to be able to make it to dinner. I’ll be in my flat with the Floo locked up tight. When you’re ready to come over, send an owl and I’ll let you in. 

“Nope, you’re coming with me. Everyone is so happy for us, they aren’t’ going to pass judgment. If anything they will be happy that we are so clearly attracted to each other. Trust me, even though I don’t like to think about it, mum and dad didn’t get seven kids by being prudes. It’s going to be fine.”

Chuckling, George said, “It’s nearly four. We’re going to go ahead, give you two a few minutes to work this out. We’ll see both of you soon,” he finished pointedly. With that, he and Angie were gone. 

Turning and burying her head in Fred’s chest, she whispered, “I can’t do this. I’m mortified. I can’t even believe that I allowed myself to act like that in public. I’m horrified that it was photographed and shared publicly.” 

“Are you ashamed of me, of us?”

“What? No, of course not. I’m just an extremely private person. I don’t let loose, so to speak in front of many people. It’s just hard to have something this private and meaningful shared with the entire wizarding world.”

Seeming to understand now, Fred nodded. “Please come with me today. Everyone there knows the real you. They all love you.” Pausing, appearing to consider something he continued, “This isn’t how I planned this, but I need to say it and I think you need to hear it. I’m in love with you. I have been since I woke up and realized that it’d been you sitting there day after day, reading to me, talking to me, guiding me back. It’s okay if you aren’t there yet. I just needed to tell you how I feel so you can understand that no matter what, I’ll be here next to you.”

Tears rolling down her face again, she smiled up at him. “I love you too, Fred. I realized last night that I’m completely in love with you. That’s why I was so terrified that you didn’t return my feelings.”

Wiping her tears away, he gazed into her eyes, placing gentle kisses on her forehead, cheek, and lips. “So, you ready to head over there, face everyone? Charlie and Bill are likely going to take the mickey and Ron, well, who knows how he’s going to react.”

Hermione nodded, a broad smile on her face now. “I’m ready. I’ll admit that I’m a little nervous, but knowing that you’ll be right there with me makes me feel more comfortable.”

“Want to apparate instead of flooing in? That will give us a chance to calm your nerves before we’re surrounded by Weasleys.” 

“Yes, that bit of walking before being overwhelmed will be helpful. Thanks for thinking of that.” 

Wrapping her arms around him, she prepared for apparition. Instead, she found herself being thoroughly kissed. After a few moments, he drew away, resting his forehead against hers. “You ready?”

At her nod, he turned on the spot and they reappeared outside the boundaries of the Burrow. Pausing before they entered the gate, he enveloped her in a hug. “You alright?”

Instead of answering, she smiled stepping back out of his arms and holding her hand out for his. They twined their fingers together and stepped through the wards and into the Burrow’s garden. Upon their entrance, loud catcalls could be heard. Glancing over, they saw Bill and Charlie heading their way, huge grins on both of their faces. 

Soon, they were surrounded by Weasleys all hugging them and congratulating them on finally realizing that they did, in fact, belong together. Hermione was overwhelmed but happy about their easy acceptance. Glancing around, she saw one Weasley who was standing off to the side watching the whole thing.

Nervously, Hermione approached Ron. When she stood in front of him he asked, “Are you happy?”

“Yes, he makes me happy, so happy. I love him.”

With this admission, Ron grabbed her roughly and pulled her into a tight hug. “Good, that’s all I needed to hear. As long as you’re happy, then I’m happy for you. If he ever hurts you, I’ll kick his arse.”

Laughing, she pulled away. “Thanks, Ron.”

Turning, she saw Fred watching from a distance, a pleased smile on his face. When she joined him he threw an arm around her shoulders. “Better now? I know that you didn’t admit it before but you were worried about how he would take it.”

“A little,” she admitted.

Sighing, she leaned into Fred’s side happily as they watched the Weasleys move around the garden, preparing for another wonderful family meal.


End file.
